Other World Tournament
is a martial arts tournament for deceased fighters held in Other World, and hosted by the Kais. Its winner will receive training from Grand Kai. It is featured in the Other World Saga, as well as the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Overview During the Other World Saga, the tournament was filled with powerful fighters with unique abilities. It ended in a draw between two fighters, Goku and Pikkon. Grand Kai promised training for both of them in 200–300 years. ]] The rules are: "If you fall from the ring, start to cry, or give up you lose the match. And poking in the eye or hitting below the belt are plain mean and are not allowed. Needless to say you can't kill anybody in this tournament cause they're already dead!" Olibu's first opponent was Chapuchai, a fighter from the East Quadrant who can split into several versions of himself. However, Olibu defeated him by making all the Chapuchais collide with each other. Goku's first opponent was Caterpy of the South Quadrant. When Caterpy morphed into his ultimate form (which will take 1,200 years) Goku won by default. During the quarterfinals, the two fighters from the North Quadrant were Goku and Olibu. From the West Quadrant: Pikkon, Tapkar, and Maraikoh. From the East Quadrant: Arqua. From the South Quadrant: Froug and Torbie. Torbie goes up against Tapkar, who wears himself out running around before the fight begins, and he gives up. Maraikoh goes up against Froug, who expands like a balloon to push Maraikoh out of the ring, but Maraikoh wins by throwing him into an asteroid. Goku goes up against Arqua, who turns the ring into water but is defeated when Goku uses Solar Flare and then Kamehameha. East Kai punishes Arqua (along with her other fighters) by making him run a thousand laps around Grand Kai's palace. Olibu fights Pikkon. They are evenly matched, but Pikkon wins. In the semifinals, Goku fights Maraikoh, and defeats him by throwing him out of the ring and knocking him out. West Kai and King Kai make a bet, that if Goku wins, King Kai gets West Kai's planet, but if Pikkon wins, King Kai becomes West Kai's slave. Pikkon easily defeats Torbie and then Goku and Pikkon fight in the finals. Pikkon nearly wins with his Thunder Flash attack, but Goku defeats him with a combination of Instant Transmission and Kamehameha. Unfortunately, both Goku and Pikkon are disqualified by Grand Kai for breaking the tournament rules by touching the ceiling of the stadium. According to Grand Kai, the reason that a fighter is disqualified if he touches the ceiling is because "The ceiling is the same as the floor because if you stand on your head, the floor is the ceiling and the ceiling's the floor." Nobody wins, but both Goku and Pikkon still got the chance to train with Grand Kai. The Other World Tournament made a cameo appearance in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, with Goku defeating Froug and Pikkon defeating Arqua in the semifinals. Goku and Pikkon's fight in the final round is interrupted when Janemba starts to cause trouble. Known participants ;Team North *Goku *Olibu *Mijorin *Sarta ;Team East *Arqua *Chapuchai *Other World Fighter ;Team West *Pikkon *Maraikoh *Tapkar *Gorilla ;Team South *Froug *Torbie *Caterpy *Papoi Video Game Appearances It is featured in the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, where Goku participates and has to defeat Pikkon. The Other World Tournament is one of the tournaments available in tournament mode in the fighting game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, with the final opponent being either Pikkon or Super Saiyan 3 Goku. Trivia *The rules say that you lose if you fall from the ring, start to cry, or give up. While Caterpy does start to cry when Goku hits him, Goku does not win by default until it is revealed that Caterpy's transformation into his ultimate form will take 1,200 years. *The rules say that hitting below the belt is not allowed, but Goku kicks Maraikoh in groin and is not disqualified. *In the original Japanese version it is stated that blinding attacks (the "no poking in eye" rule in the English dub) are not allowed. However, Goku is not disqualified for using Solar Flare on Arqua. See also *Alien Announcer *Other World Stadium Site Navigation pt-br:Torneio do Outro Mundo es:Torneo de Artes Marciales del Otro Mundo Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Events Category:Locations in Other World Category:Tournaments